Aphrodite and Adonis
by FlamingWolf
Summary: Someone from Minako's past comes seeking revenge with some interesting results.


Minako walked towards the front door with a feeling of foreboding. She had overstayed at Rei's again, and it was the third time that week that she had been late. Artemis, knowing her tension, nuzzled lightly at her ear.

"We could always use the fire escape. You mother need never know you were late at all." He whispered, giving her ear a little cat-kiss.

"Not if she's in her room, love. Remember last time?" She answered. "I don't think she's been drinking. Payday's not 'til next week."

Artemis said nothing and Minako steeled herself to open the door. However, just as she reached for it, it swung open. Her mother stood, a black silhouette outlined by the glaring light from within, and a heavy smell of whiskey washed over the girl and her cat.

"Get in here," Her mother whispered in a dangerously quiet voice. Minako silently moved past her and into the clean living room.She bit her lower lip, her eyes prickling with tears. There's was a reason she often joked that her biggest trouble was with her mother…

"So, sneaking out and staying out to all hours again, are we? I know we left that Adonis boy behind a while ago. Who was it this time?"

"Nobody!" Minako protested, stung, her head shooting up at the sound of a name she hadn't heard for so long.

"Don't lie to me, you little slut!" Her mother screamed. "I started sneaking around when I was your age, and I wound up with you!"

Despite the pain that the insult caused, Minako retained her muteness. Her mother slapped her, hard.

"Speak when I ask you a question! Who were you with?"

"My friend, the priestess, at her temple! There isn't a place less suited for blatant sexuality than a temple!"

"You never know with these Eastern religions," Her mother said darkly. "Very handy excuses, these friends of yours whom I've never lain eyes on."

"I don't want them to see what I come from! I'm not like you, mom, and I want to keep my friends!" Minako flared, her controls on her temper slipping. A fist flew towards her face. With a shrill yowl, Artemis lept into the air, intercepting the blow and being hurled hard against the opposite wall, where he dropped limply to the floor.

"Artemis!" Minako cried, flinging herself toward her cat and cradling him to her chest.

"Damn that cat! You care more for him than you do for your own family!"

"That's because Artemis is the only person alive who cares if I live or die!He loves me!"

The beating that followed was the worst Minako had ever received.

&

Several hours later, Minako finally felt secure enough to speak again as her mother's snores drifted down the hall to where Minako lay painfully on her bedroom carpet, Artemis licking away the slowly dripping tears.

"I'm sorry, Minako," He whispered bitterly. "I'm such a failure as your partner. I can't even defend you from a mere human."

"It's OK, Artemis. I know you can only become a man during the full moon. I don't blame you at all." She returned dully. "If only I could keep my temper…"

"Don't blame yourself for that horrible woman!" Artemis hissed. "I'm sure Selene never intended for you to be born here. Not like this. Beautiful Aphrodite…this is worse than if we had forced you to marry Hephaestus." He nuzzled at her neck until she painfully dragged herself from the floor to the bed and lay down, then curled in his accustomed place at her shoulder. She kissed his forehead, and he sensed that there was something more.

"What is it, kitten?" He asked,and she rolled over, hugging him near to her chest.

"It's just that in England, I always thought that it would be just you and me, forever. I thought I'd found my prince, the first time I ever saw you in a human form. You were so strong and brave…and handsome." She added the last two words in a lower voice.

"We'll always be together princess, forever if you wish it. I am yours."

"And Luna's!" She said this louder than intended, and both listened in apprehension for the sounds that meant her mother was stirring. Silence reigned, and after a tense moment, Artemis asked,

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Diana. She's yours. Yours and Luna's. You can never be mine, because I'm going to lose you to her. Just like Usagi and Mamoru have to be together for Rini's sake, you have to be with Luna for Diana's."

"Stop it, Minako! I've seen you like this bef-"

"It's not fair, Artemis!" She interrupted. "Any male I love will be torn from me by my curse, and the only male who can stay by my side is you, and even you're destined for someone else!"

Artemis lay stunned for several minutes, then asked in a quiet voice, "Do you honestly believe yourself to be in love with me, Minako?"

She said nothing for a long time, then said,

"You're the only one I have left."

"Are you in love with me?" Her persisted. She sighed and answered,

"I got worked up about mom and her reminder about Kaitou Ace made me think about him, and my curse, and our past together. I'm sorry. Forget I said anything." She hugged him close and fell painfully asleep, leaving Artemis with one more thing to worry about.


End file.
